mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prisoner
The Prisoner was a 1967-1968 British television series about a secret agent known only as "Number 6" (Patrick McGoohan) who resigns from his job only to be kidnapped and imprisoned in a mysterious village by unknown forces who demand to know why he quit his job. The series follows his attempts to defy his captors and find an escape from the village. Checkmate (Season 1, Episode 9) Number 6 is ordered to participate in a bizarre game of "human chess" where the villagers play the role of the chess pieces. The Chess Master (George Coulouris) teaches Number 6 how to spot the difference between genuine Village prisoners and undercover Village guards. Armed with this knowledge, Numebr 6 attempts to collect allies for his latest escape plan. His plans are complicated when Number 2 (Peter Wyngarde) hypnotizes the game's Queen (Rosalie Crutchley) into falling madly in love with Number 6 so that she will follow him wherever he goes. CHECK1.JPG|Number 6 plays human chess CHECK2.JPG|Number 6 chats with the Queen CHECK3.JPG|The Chess Master gives Number 6 advice CHECK4.JPG|The Rook is tortured CHECK5.JPG|Number 6 recruits the Rook CHECK6.JPG|The Queen is brought in to be brainwashed CHECK7.JPG|She is hypnotized to love Number 6 CHECK8.JPG|She is ordered to follow him everywhere CHECK9.JPG|The Queen falls in love with Number 6 A Change of Mind (Season 1, Episode 12) Number 2 (John Sharp) attempts to pressure Number 6 into cooperating by labeling him "unmutual" and encouraging the other villagers to harass or shun him. The villagers drag Number 6 to the hospital to undergo a procedure known as "social conversion." He is drugged and, upon waking, told by Number 86 (Angela Browne) that his brain has been altered to make him docile and compliant. Number 2 arrives and once again demands that Number 6 explain the reason behind his resignation. Luckily, Number 6 has already caught Number 86 trying to drug his tea and correctly guesses that the "conversion" is just a lie designed to make him think that he has no free will. He refuses to answer Number 2's questions. Number 6 allows Number 86 to make him more drugged tea, but switches the cups so that she drugs herself. Later, he uses his watch and the drugs to hypnotize her. In a trance, the hypnotized 86 confirms that the treatment was all a lie. Number 6 returns to Number 2 and offers to make a public speech at 4 PM wherein he will confess all, including the reason for his resignation. When the clock strikes 4, it triggers a post-hypnotic suggested planted in Number 86, and she declares Number 2 to be "unmutual." The villagers turn on him, and he is forced to flee the Village. CHAN1.JPG|Two villagers harass Number 6 CHAN2.JPG|Other villagers shun Number 6 CHAN3.JPG|Number 6 is dragged to the hospital CHAN4.JPG|Number 86 explains how the procedure works CHAN5.JPG|Number 6 undergoes the procedure CHAN6.JPG|Number 6 awakens as a docile shell of himself CHAN7.JPG|Number 6 catches 86 drugging his tea CHAN8.JPG|Number 2 tries to interrogate Number 6 CHAN9.JPG|Number 6 switches teacups on 86 CHAN10.JPG|Number 86 drugs herself CHAN11.JPG|Number 6 finds the drugged 86 in the woods CHAN12.JPG|Number 6 hypnotizes her with his watch CHAN13.JPG|She is immediately captivated by the watch CHAN14.JPG|She quickly falls into a trance CHAN15.JPG|And is hypnotized CHAN16.JPG|The hypnotized 86 tells Number 6 the truth CHAN17.JPG|Number 6 gives 86 a post-hypnotic suggestion CHAN18.JPG|Number 6 and Number 2 make a public speech CHAN19.JPG|The Village clock strikes 4 PM CHAN20.JPG|The clock triggers 86, who accuses 2 of being unmutual CHAN21.JPG|The crowd quickly turns on Number 2 Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Western Live Action Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Trigger